


Him.

by beatrice2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Horror, Love, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Harm, Sex, Tragedy, binding, soul mark, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrice2020/pseuds/beatrice2020
Summary: When Reader/Original Female Character finds her soul mate via the mark she follows him. But what does she follow him into exactly? Only time will tell. Warnings: Triggers, Adult Themes, BDSM





	Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not give the main female Character a name, that way you can read it as if it was you! Please Enjoy! Also, I OWN NOTHING. This is just fun.

Chapter 1:

I ran fast. I had to get away from him. From it. It wasn’t human, I don't know what it was, but I knew I had to run and stay away. Why did I have to follow those men? Just because my soul mark matched his. The spiney arrow made of willow tree wood signifying a graceful eternity filled with passion and hope. Stupid. Thick dark wood tore at my clothes and skin leaving gashes that gushed crimson red. I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes, blurring my vision.  
I felt myself losing energy, but I still had the will to live. My feet began to slow and catch on the twigs and rocks that littered the forest floor. More Blood. More Screams. More Tears.  
Suddenly I felt something shred my back with thick claws. I fell towards the forest floor crying out once more. I closed my eyes as I felt the blood pour out and ruin my favorite shirt. I felt myself slowly dwindle, breathing less and less, being aware of less and less until it was nothing. Sweet nothing. No pain, no fear, no mark, no nothing. 

*****

I felt pain everywhere, surging through my still unmoving body. I survived. But how? I was sure I was going to die when I hit the dirt I heard a light mumbling coming from somewhere near me. Deep, mumbling that made my spine tingle. Then there was silence. After a few moments, it was broken by another mumble, not as deep. Different. I tried to move my arm, leg something. I managed to shift my finger, but I only caused intense pain to shoot through my body. Another hand enclosed on mine, covering the finger I had moved only moments before. As his hand made contact with my bare skin, an intense heat warmed my body. I didn’t even know I was cold. The mumbling became more clear the closer I came to opening my eyes.  
When I finally did open my eyes, I was blinded by a light that seemed to shine so brightly. I blinked repeatedly. “Dean lights.” I heard a gruff voice almost bark. That voice surrounded me in warmth and comfort even when he used a harsh tone. The lights went out and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I looked around for the man with the voice and the hands. I made eye contact with him. The man I followed into the woods. The very woods I was attacked and where I thought I had died. I opened my mouth to try and speak or cry or scream, nothing but a whimper came out. I was so weak that I couldn’t even speak! I felt my face become red hot with anger at myself.  
The man that I shared the mark with looked at me. He just looked at me. And I looked back. His eyes were hard, but not unfeeling. The longer I looked the more I noticed, he felt like home. When I looked in his eyes I saw everything and anything I need. I broke the eye contact by looking down to his forearm where under those layers of clothing resided his mark. The mark that matched the one on my back, right on the spine. He must have noticed my attention shift because he pulled his sleeve up so his mark was visible. I could feel some tears break from my eyes and make their way slowly down my face.  
He lifted his hand to wipe them away very slowly. I leaned into his hand slightly and found only warmth and comfort, no pain. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep before I was overcome I heard him say one more thing. “That’s my girl, I will be here when you wake up. Don’t Worry.” 

*****

When I woke up from the most restful sleep I have ever had - no dreams, no memories, no nightmares; I sat up. Although my back ached and I felt some pain it was not unbearable. I looked around, I was placed in a bed in some crappy looking motel room. There was a distinct smell of blood and alcohol, lots of alcohol. In the chair placed mear inched from where I was sleeping only moments ago, sat him. The man with the mark. He was fast asleep and looked at peace within the dream world he had most certainly entered. In the corner was a couch and a tv facing away from me. The tv was still on, humming some static movie from long ago. On the ouch layed another man, also asleep. He had multiple bottles of what was once liquor surrounding him. He must be Dean.  
I slowly shifted off the bed and padded slowly towards the only open door. Hopefully, it would lead to the bathroom. It did. I closed the door and sat down to relieve myself. I hadn’t realized how badly I needed to go. After I finished, I realized what I was wearing. I had a big black t-shirt on that smelled of him, and what looked like a pair of boxers. I hoped those were his too. I re-opened the door to find both men still asleep. They looked like they really needed it, and after all the sleep I had no doubt received I was not about to go lay down again. The bathroom was across from the small kitchenette the room had apparently come with. Not much, a small stove/oven, a microwave, fridge, and a sink. Small but it was enough. I made my way slowly but surely to the fridge and opened up the white, stained door. All that I could find was beer and empty take-out containers. Ew.  
I was beginning to get hungry, so I found a seat at a small table and began to write a grocery list on the back of an old take-out receipt. 

Bread  
Eggs  
Milk  
Cereal  
Chips  
Meat - Hamburgers, Beef, Chicken, Bacon  
Cheese  
Fresh Fruits  
Fresh Veggies

By the time I had finished the list, I could see evidence of light creep in through the closed blinds. They were both still asleep, and I did not want to wake them. I could go to a store and get what I need, be back and make breakfast before they even wake up. I had made my decision, I would find their keys, leave and be back within 10-15 mins tops. I fished around in discarded clothing that littered the ground until I found them. I pulled on a pair of too-big jeans and a sweatshirt and some shoes. Then I made my way to the door, opened it and closed it almost silently. I walked a while until I found their Car. Nice. I muttered to myself as I slowly lowered myself into the driver's seat. I went to close the door when it was stopped with a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Please leave some love and reviews. I love seeing those things!


End file.
